Maybe an Angel
by Fury Cutter
Summary: R&R. She's part demon, she see's him as an Angel, she want's him but believes he could never want her. Lyrics from Heather Nova's Maybe an Angel. One shot.


AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"- _Memories  
_Blah_- Lyrics_

* * *

_

_Teen Titans  
_Maybe an Angel

The room was dark with only a few candles and an incense stick burning away, just the way it should be to aid Raven in her meditation, well the incense was a new touch, a team-mate and friend Robin had bought them for her.

She'd been sitting on the couch in the living room when he entered the room carring a plastic bag, seeing her he walked over

_"Hey Raven I saw these whilst I was out so I got you some." _He said he then dug around in the bag and pulled out a long thin cardboard packet and handed it to her

_"Incense sticks?"_ She said confused

_"Yeah I saw on some show that having it burning in the background can help with meditation figured. I figured maybe you could use it." _He replied

_"And where did you see that?" _She asked

_"Can't really remember, I think it might have been a show about feng shui." _

_"You watched a show about feng shui?" _She said letting out a small laugh

_"Hey, it was during a slow period plus there was nothing else on."_ He said defending himself, her eyes kept darting from her team-mate to the packet in his hand finally she excepted it

_"Thank you Robin."_

For a while it had stayed in a draw half forgotten till one day when she was looking for something she stumbled across them and she figured what the hell she lit one of the sticks letting the sweet smelling smoke wash over her and what do ya know it worked she found meditation a slightly more enjoyable experience and lighting incense soon became part of her meditation ritual. And so now that what she was doing now, she was levitating a few inches off the floor chanting

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she repeated over and over her stomach suddenly growled indicating to its owner it wished to be fed she began chanting louder determined to overcome such a petty thing.

It was a losing battle however and she landed back on the floor with a bump,

muttering to herself she looked at the clock by her bedside and saw it read 7:30 _'Guess I should take a little break.'_ She thought as she got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen.

Upon entering she was greeted by the familiar sight of Beastboy and Cyborg arguing over what to have for breakfast meat or tofu and Starfire at the stove cooking another traditional Tamaranean dish which they'd learned long ago to avoid like the plague, the only one missing was their leader Robin the Boy Blunder himself.

The others were so caught up in their activities they didn't notice her walk in which suited her just fine she poured some water into the kettle and waited for it to boil, one it had she put in an herbal teabag and poured the water into it all from the comfort of an armchair on the other side of the room via the use of her power as she levitated the cup towards her.

Sipping its contents something on the coffee table in front of her caught her eye it was the music centre that Robin listened to when he wasn't training.

Normally Raven would have just ignored it but right now she felt curious to what Robin had blaring into his ears when he listened to this thing so picking up the devise and putting the buds into her ears she began scrolling through the index till one title in particular caught her eye it was called 'Maybe an Angel' by someone called Heather Nova so she pressed play and a fanfare of guitar and drums filled her ears before a woman began singing

_I put my hands where your wings should be,  
I put my feet where the earth should be  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said that you were dead I hung on. _

_Something I feel,  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been._

_I've got this light hangs over me  
I've got this fear cuts into me  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said that you were dead I hung on._

At that moment Robin himself entered the room and something strange began happening,

Raven wasn't sure what but it was almost as if the other members of the group and everything around them faded from her view leaving the Boy Wonderand herself in this space every step he made seemed in time to the beats of the music and brilliant white light seemed to glow from his back almost as if it were a pair of beautiful white wings

_Something I feel  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
_

_Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been. _

See how they run  
And nobody said you would go  
See how they fall  
And I can't see very far  
And when you said you were dead I hung on.

Something I feel  
You are an angel, or maybe you could've been  
Something out here  
You are an angel or maybe you could've been  
See how they run  
See how they run  
All the same, all the same  
Something out here  
You are an angel

The song ended and Raven stared down at her shoes and closed her eyes a powerful feeling wheeling up inside her and her heart racing

_'What was that, that vision…that divine light surrounding him. What is this feeling I am experiencing?'_

then it hit her she'd read about such things in one of toughs trashy romance novels that Starfire made her read

_'Is what I'm feeling love? No I can't, I have to keep my emotions in check if I don't it could mean the end of all life. Anyway why would he feel the same way about me I'm half demon I'm destined to destroy the world he's…why would an Angel like him ever consider such an unholy union with the likes of me?'_

"Morning Raven."

She looked up and to her surprise she found Robin standing in front of her

"Y'know if you wanted to listen to my music all you had to do was ask." He said

"I'm sorry." Raven replied taking the buds out of her ears

"Don't be. So what were you listening to?" Robin asked

"This one Raven replied pointing to the small screen on the front of the gadget."

"Ah 'Maybe an Angel', I like that one too, it reminds me of a girl I care very deeply for." Robin said a small smile appearing on his face

"Let me guess, Starfire right." Raven said the idea of her being close to her Angel being crushed.

Robin shook his head and offered her a small smiled before walking away shaking his head. Raven looked at his retreating back, Starfire then attached herself to his arm but it didn't bother her though it didn't show on the surface she was happy , just seeing her Angel would gave her hope, hope that even demons can feel love.

* * *

AN Well there you go, this one's two first's for me my first Titans fic and my first song fic so please be gentle. Anyway I was listening to the song mentioned and the idea for this story came to me though I'm sure Robin would say he's no Angel. If you liked this please check out my other work. Later.


End file.
